


mario karting

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty stickvin fics [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles lives, Lowercase, M/M, No Beta, Post-Valiant Hero, Wrote this instead of studying, idk how else to tag this, theyre happy and playing mario kart ❤️, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: henry finally wins mario kart.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: vana writes shitty stickvin fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	mario karting

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ wrote this because i didnt want to study + in 20 minutes!! stickvin brainrot. if ur interested in my writing, i mainly write for cringe/dead fandoms if u ever want to read something new :]

it was a late night in. charles and henry were playing mario kart, ellie having long since abandoned them in favour of sleeping. the two, although being quiet in order to not wake her up, were letting out grunts and shouts of frustration as they passed each other. when one would use a mushroom, the other would look at him with a sad and emotional face — of course, when it came time for charles to do it to henry, henry would always hesitate, allowing him to persevere. it was a rough and brutal cycle.

henry had lost to princess peach over 47 times now, and he was starting to get a bit... frustrated, if that was the word. not with charles (he didn’t think he was able to), but with his own lack of an ability to not feel bad when charles looked at him like that. he  knew charles wasn’t sad, but every time he made the face, he was reminded of the rocket. how he nearly died. how he looked out at the never-ending abyss of space as henry pulled him into the escape pod; how he had the most distraught look on his face as henry left the escape pod to save him without hesitation. how he was terrified for henry, even if he would die without his help.

henry couldn’t handle that. he really, really couldn’t — even if he couldn’t say that to charles, the least he could do is stop him from making the face anymore, right? and he had the perfect plan, pun unintended. 

the second he passed charles, he felt him shift; charles’s body turned to look at him, and he had to look back. when henry looked at him, he knew: this was how he won mario kart. 

he leaned forward & brought his husband into a kiss,  just as his character passed the finish line. he had finally won, and he guesses this was an amazing prize. 


End file.
